Caught Up in You
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Used to be "Heels Over Head" James and Lily at Hogwarts. How their love bloomed. And how it survived bumps along the way. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to writing for anyone else besides Harry and Hermione, so here's a little story set when Lily and James attended Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be included too.**

I remember like it was yesterday. The freshly fallen snow had come at the perfect time. Snow usually fell at the castle near the end of November. I thanked Merlin it came earlier. Professor Flitwick assumed it would come later, near Christmas, but I told him it was coming early.

Professor Slughorn agreed. Of course he agreed with anything I said. I was after all his favorite student.

I had trudged through the snow the morning of my last exam before the holidays. It was my Potions exam. I sat down at my usual lab station, preparing for the test mentally. Only I was too busy being preoccupied with my holiday plans. I was extremely excited. Couldn't wait to see my friends and family. I had been really close friends with Severus Snape. He was the most genuine person I knew. He would only be an owl away, he told me.

I knew something was going to happen that holiday break, though I had no idea whether it was good or bad.

My trunk was packed, all my assignments complete and within a few mere hours, I would be on the train back home. All my years at Hogwarts and I never was this excited for the holidays. I knew I would miss Severus. And my other dear friends.

The exam was rather easy. I knew Potions like the back of my hand. I walked out of the classroom. Still too busy thinking about what Christmas outfit I would wear when I woke up that day, I wasn't watching where I was going.

I felt someone smack into me; I fell to the ground instantly. I heard laughing then, looked to see who I had ran into. I wasn't the type to just walk away. That was completely rude.

To my pure irritation, it was James Potter. The only guy in this school that made a persistent attempt to win over my affections, every day. I knew Severus liked me but, we were already clear about our relationship. James however, he was a different story.

His best friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Although I don't think he personally liked Peter, just felt bad for him. All of them together was the worst combination possible. Remus was the quiet one, Peter the most profound with his friendships, and Sirius, well he was just bad.

With James added into the equation, he was the good looking one, the one who wanted to succeed as much as possible. Only he tried way to hard.

I looked up to him, my brow furrowed. "Oh, James." I had tried to make my voice sound as sweet as possible.

"Hi, Lily. Are you okay?" He offered his hand. I took it regrettably and he pulled me up.

"I'm okay, James. Thanks." I pulled my hand out from his grasp quickly. I looked around to see a crowd had gathered around us. Everyone was in Gryffindor House. I saw all of James' friends. And my own, including Sev. The look on his face looked repulsed.

"No problem, Lil." He started, I was about to protest until he started talking again. "I was wondering, I'm having a party at my house for New Years. Everyone's going to be there. It would be a complete honor if you would attend."

I looked back at Severus. His face still remained disgusted. "Only if I can bring a guest." I said rather smugly. I wasn't going to a party he was throwing alone. Not. At. All.

"Uh, sure. Anyone's welcome." James said.

I got up and turned on my heel. "See you then." I yelled over my shoulder. I met up with Severus, and conversed about what had just happened.

**************************************************************

After a long hour of groveling, I finally got Sev to agree to attend the party with me. "I'm only going for you, not for Potter."

Oh, I knew how he felt. James made me unnecessarily angry sometimes. I went to my chamber one last time, hoping I didn't forget anything. All my bags were packed and I was ready to leave.

I walked down to the loading area, hugging all of my dearest professors. I was a teachers pet, I'll admit. As I hugged Professor Slughorn, I looked over his should to see James staring at me, trying not to make it subtle. I rolled my eyes and told Slughorn I would see him when school reconvened.

I walked past James, knowing I had just hit a nerve. Severus was standing next to the train. He took my hand and pulled me on board. He dragged me into our usual compartment. I sat down next to him.

He sighed. I looked over to him, "Sev, what's wrong?"

"Potter…" he exhaled violently.

"You know, you don't have to go to this party. I just wanted to see if he was nice enough to let you come."

"He only did it for you." Severus said, reluctantly. I felt bad for Sev, he was the best friend I could have but, the way people treated him, was just cruel. There is more to him than meets to eye.

I was too lost in my thoughts of the break to see Severus' friends come in. Avery and Lucius sat across from us. Obviously trying not to be heard, Lucius glared at me when I tried to listen to the conversation.

"This doesn't involve you, Lillian." He said, acting older than me. Although we are the same age.

I sat back in my seat and immersed myself into the book I was almost finished with. Avery and Lucius got up, Severus proceeded to follow. I grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

"Going to sit with purebloods. I don't want to be caught sitting with a mud blood ever again." His tone didn't sound like it usually did. It was rather monotone.

"But-" I tried to say something but couldn't. He was already gone and the tears in my eyes were threatening to pour over. I sat where I was, reading my book, crying. Many of my Gryffindor friends had come in to see me, obviously they saw Sev leave. Most of them would console me. As soon as wind got out that I was upset, James came flying in.

Everyone looked at him, then to me. They exited immediately.

**I really hope i dont portray Snape wrong. I wanted to get the feel that he is evil, although he really is. I despise him incredibly. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Dont Own Anything. Forgot to Mention that in the first chapter. Enjoy**

I glanced out the window as everyone left. 'Boy, this will make for an interesting conversation.' I thought. I peered out of my peripheral at James. He wasn't even looking in my direction. He looked as if in thought, probably wondering how to start the conversation.

I turned to him and quietly asked, "Are you enjoying your ride?" He just stared at me.

"Uh, yea. Although I'm angry." He started.

"About?" I was curious, and he was the only one to talk to now. Had to make conversation somehow.

"This great girl got dissed by this loser." My head shot up.

"Everyone knows about it?" I felt the tears swell into my eyes once again.

He shrugged. "Only the people who saw him up and leave. A few actually heard what he said. That is completely harsh and totally unnecessary."

"Yea." I said sadly. He looked over to me again, his eyes burning with anger.

"Someone should teach him a lesson." he laughed. "At least make him know how it feels." I looked at him confused. "You know, avenge you?" he sighed. "Okay. I think someone should show him, or tell him how it feels to be dumped on. Because, its pretty lame. I would know."

I knew where he was going and I felt completely guilty of treating James the same way Severus had treated me. I put my still shaky hand on James' arm. "I'm sorry."

"What ever for?" he was simply dumbfounded from my actions.

"For treating you harsh. I shouldn't have. You really are a great guy underneath all the popularity…I mean you're so confident its hard to like a person who likes themselves that much."

"Wait, you think I'm confident?" he chuckled. I nodded. "Well, it was only to show you I wasn't some love sick puppy…" he trailed off.

"Half the reason why I thought you were pig was because you always seemed to be the problem when I was at fault." I sniffed. "I've realized now that you were only trying to be someone you're not."

He shrugged. "It's in a guys nature to act like he's this robot without emotions."

"You should try to act like yourself, more people will see you clearly and they will like you better…" I looked him in the eye.

"Or maybe they wont. But you want to know a secret?" I nodded. "It's complete rubbish but, I like this girl and she doesn't even know it."

I was suddenly interested. "Whose the girl?" Although I could pretty much tell it was me. I wanted to change the relationship I had with him because of the way I had treated him. I gave him a sly smile.

"Like you don't know." He said, gently nudging me.

I started getting goose bumps. The train was heated but, as I sat next to the window, a cool bit of air came through a tiny hole. James saw this and gave me his cloak. As it graced my shoulders, it was warm. I could tell it was from his body heat but, it was wool too.

I couldn't put my finger on it but, in this light and my recent discovery of who my true friends are, James was the most sincere, knowledgeable, handsome guy I knew. I wondered how I got so caught up in my mind to overlook this.

I continued to stare up at him. His brown hair and blue eyes were irresistible. I couldn't stop myself. And of course, he had thought this was the most profound event of the year. I was falling for this guy who, at first, was the most annoying person I knew. Now, after expressing myself in ways that I hadn't expected, I was sitting in a compartment alone with him.

The train was smoothly riding along the tracks as I got up to use the loo. Whilst there, I contemplated my sudden feelings for James. I had just been 'dumped' by my best friend. And James was there to help me. Was I using him?

'Ugh.' I thought, 'This is going to be impossible to figure out here.'

I got out and walked back to where I had left James. I opened the door swiftly, trying not to make a noise. James looked as though he was in deep thought, again. 'I wonder what it is this time,' I thought.

"Oi, Lily." He said, softly.

I smiled. I didn't know what to say. His voice left me speechless. My face flushed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sympathetically. I nodded.

"Just a bit flustered, that's all." Ok, so what is up with me being so forward all of a sudden? Weird.

"How so?" I sat down next to him. I was still wearing his coat so I couldn't tell him I was cold. And if I told him I was warm, he would just suggest I take off his cloak. I certainly didn't want either one to happen. I was content where I was.

I shied away. I turned towards the window, dreading what to say, and what he would say. I felt a hand on my fore arm.

"Lily? You can tell me." I looked over to him once again, memorized.

I shook my head, afraid I might not have the nerve to tell him. I took a deep breath and figured it was now or never. The train would be stopping in a short while and right now was the only time I would have alone with him until all of his friends showed up. And we would be gone for break.

"I've made a realization about you." I said, calmly. "You aren't as you seem from a distance. And I personally care to have you in my life."

As intelligent as that was, the look on his face made it known that I had told him I liked him. I really liked him. It was a spur of the moment thing but, considering recent events, he's the one who is closest to me now.

He subtly put his arm around my shoulder, stating that he didn't want me to get hypothermia. And my remarks to this was, "It's fine. I'm nice and comfortable."

The rest of the train ride, we talked about each others families. James mother had died recently and his father was getting up there in age. I knew I would be lost without my parents. But, when I told him of my family, I rarely spoke of my sister, Petunia. She was a rather lanky girl, who hated that I had a knack for witchcraft and she didn't.

James told me that I was lucky to have Muggle parents and still have them be as supportive as can be.

By the end of the ride, I was curled up beside James. My head rested on his chest and were breathing in sync. Everything was perfect. I lifted my head to look into his eyes. I leaned in. Our lips only centimeters from each others. The last whistle came too quickly as it went off and all I could hear were the footsteps like a herd of elephants. Everybody was too eager to get off the train.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter knocked on the window of our compartment while James and I just stared at each other.

"Let's go, lover boy." Sirius said, winking at me. When James didn't move after a while, Sirius came up behind him and physically yanked him with them. I waved. I knew I would be seeing him sooner than he thought. We did after all have to get our luggage together.

**Ooo. ever fall for a guy so fast? I know i have. :) Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dont Own Anything. JK Rowling does! Props to her!**

I moved through the large crowd towards where my luggage would be. I hadn't packed a lot but it was rather hectic getting through the crowd.

I saw James talking with his friends. Sirius had seen me first. I continued through the crowd as if nothing was seen.

"Lily Evans!" Sirius said. "What a pleasure it is to have you here."

"Um. Sirius, this is Platform 4 ¾ … everyone from school is here." I said, sighing. "Bollocks."

James came closer. "What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to find my luggage. I put it here when back at the station, where would it have gone?" James looked over to Sirius and Peter. One of them had done something to it.

I was getting angry. "What the hell. Where would it be?"

James became angry as well. "I think I know."

"Where?" I said, loudly.

"Why don't you ask them." pointing to his friends.

I stomped over. "Where is it? I need to go. My family is waiting."

Sirius gave me a once over. "Well, we'll give it back once you tell us what's going on with you and my buddy, Prongs." he smiled smugly.

"Padfoot, enough." James intervened. "Just give her the damn luggage, you slick git."

Sirius stopped smiling and told Peter to get it. They had placed it on the other side of the train. Swift acting boys, I thought.

James walked me to the parking lot. He was going back home with Sirius. He told me that I had nothing to worry about with Sirius, he just acted that way to be funny. I found it funny he was trying too hard.

We stopped close enough to the parking lot that no one in my family could see us. "What was up with those names? Are they like nicknames?"

"Yes. It helps keep secrets better." he shrugged. "It's kind of lame but, it's what we do."

"Well, that's awfully nice. I wish I had a friend like that." I sniffed. I couldn't stop recollecting that nasty memory of today on the train.

James put his hand on my shoulder, "There is nothing to worry about. With you in my life, we can make our own fun." I smiled. He was completely barking but, it felt so right.

I didn't know what to say to him. I knew I was needed at the car. Daddy was probably beaming that he would see his 'little girl'. Mummy the same. But, Petunia, was probably trying to hex me, although she didn't know how to.

"So, I better go find my parents." James said suddenly. I nodded. "Me too." He glanced down, taking my hands in his softly.

"I really can't express what I'm feeling right now." He said. He leaned in, moving slowly trying not to rush into anything.

"Nor can I." I leaned in too.

Our lips met instantly. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. I felt completely and irrevocably smitten. I didn't want to pull back but, I heard a familiar voice. "Jolly good show, you two." It was Sirius.

James turned red. "It's okay." I said. "I will see you at your party, right? I am still invited, without a date?"

"Of course. And I wouldn't have let you in with a date anyways." He joked. "You'll be mine, right?" I smiled and nodded.

He hugged me and I ran to meet my family. I heard him say he would send me as many owl's as possible. I smiled.

**********************************************************************

In the car, after all the family embraces, I sat next to Petunia. She sure had grown lankier from the last time I saw her. She rambled on about her newest boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. He was 4 years older than herself. She was after all almost out of school. Dad always knew she would find a man. Of course he had also said, in hushed tones to me, that he would be content with whatever lifestyle she chose.

I knew this break would be longer than expected. Dad had wanted me to sit with him and talk about my classes all the time. Mum wanted me to help out in the kitchen, get some more practice in for my future as a wife and mother.

Other than being with my family, I sat in my room, thinking of James. I hadn't known that I could fall for someone so quickly but, it felt completely right.

I laid in bed thinking, and Petunia walked in. "Lil, we need to talk."

"Yes, sister dear. Whatever could it be?" I smiled.

"You're acting different. What's his name?" She asked, bluntly.

"James." I said, fluidly. Petunia giggled but, it came out as a horses 'neigh'.

"Are you in love with him? How long have you known him?" She was nicer than she used to be. Must be Vernon was making her that way.

"I just started talking to him as a human being the day you picked me up. And he's the nicest guy I know."

"What happened to Severus?" I sighed, hoping that when I told the story, I wouldn't cry.

After I told her, I took a deep breath. I felt great about not getting emotional. I didn't need my sister to feel sorry for me. She never did usually.

She was stunned. She had never thought he would be so arrogant. But, I told her not to worry. I had better friends and I would be happy with them now. Then I insisted on telling her that I was going to James' party for New Years.

**************************************************

At the dinner table a few days later, I sat playing with the food on my plate. I couldn't stop thinking about James, still.

"Lillian, what's the matter with the food?" Mum asked. She had used my full first name, usually meaning she was irritated.

I sighed. "Nothing's the matter, Mum. Just thinking."

Dad eyed me as mum went on. "About what, dear?"

"About the boy she likes." Petunia said, immaturely. Who knew an 18 year old could be such a child sometimes? Obviously I shouldn't have trusted her with my infatuation.

Mum's eye brows raised, "Oh, what's his name?"

"James Potter." I said, blushing. Dad wouldn't say anything as we continued eating. I ate a little bit so they wouldn't get worried. That was the last thing I needed.

******************************************************************

James' party was only a day away. I couldn't wait. I had talked to mum about it, and she said it was fine. I was mature enough to make my own decisions. Dad, of course, had a little talk with me about if James touched me the wrong way, that I was to scream. I shrugged him off because, I knew James wouldn't touch me inappropriately. He was the perfect gentleman. I had nothing to worry about. Although, the only thing I knew was, I had to watch out for Sirius. I had heard he was the one guy who was trouble when he was wasted.

I couldn't wait to see James though. This break was finally going by fast from my thoughts of him. And his party would be the night I would finally have more alone time with him.

**Please Review. I hope the story makes sense. I like this story, but i dont wanna jinx myself. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviously, I dont own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Just the plot of this story. And some of the ideas used in my story, are already owned by JK Rowling. I dont own anything, *tear*.**

I sat on my bed, the morning of the party. I was getting anxious. I was counting down the minutes until my dad took me to his party. I knew it was extremely embarrassing but, I didn't have my Muggle license yet.

James had owled me quite a bit before today. Just little messages telling me he missed me. And one came this morning, stating where he lived. I knew the place well, so did dad.

I remembered James' glasses, brown hair and crooked smile. I remembered the way he comforted me on the train after Snivellus hurt me. I figured if he could disown me, I could call him the name he hated the most.

******************************************************

In the car, I grew antsy as dad decided to take the long way to James' house. I knew he wanted to tell me as much as possibly about the only thing that guys want these days. But, when the subject came up, I said, "Dad, I can handle it on my own. I will be out of school next year. And, even though its of school grounds, if I really needed to be protected, I could hex him into the next century.

"Really?" Dad had questioned.

I simply nodded. I wouldn't be the girl to fall into any traps, especially after coming around the James' charm only a few weeks ago. But, his owl's kept me on my toes. Some included a new interest of his, or something I should know about the party. And as I drifted into the thought of what each said, dad said, "We're here."

I struggled to get the seat belt un hooked quickly. I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead, not a good sign.

Dad knew I was nervous, "Shall I hold your hand up to the door, introduce myself and then make sure you're safe?" He chuckled.

"Ha. Ha." I mocked, rolling my eyes. "If anything happens, I'll call you."

"Lillian, I just wanted to let you know that your mum and I trust you. And whatever you choose for your future, we'll back you 100 percent." I heard his voice get choked up. I knew this was going to be the most embarrassing night of my life.

Just then, James came out the front door, running to my side. "Hi, Lil." He acknowledged my dad, "Hi, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet your, Mr. Evans."

"Nice to meet you too. I should be off. Have fun." Dad smiled. He approved. I could see it in his eyes.

*********************************************************

Inside, I took off my jacket. I looked around the room and saw quite a few familiar faces. James put his arm around my waist, guiding me through the large groups all over the main floor. His house was amazing. It was his parents house, but there was a certain bachelor pad theme to it.

We rounded the place, then I remembered, "Oh, I brought you something. A little belated Christmas present."

"What is it?" He asked, shyly. Obviously he hadn't gotten me anything. I didn't care. I liked being with him. This was my present.

I went to my bag. I had packed a pair of pajamas just in case. I reached in and pulled out a bag. I handed it to him.

"Oh, Belgian Macaroons? I absolutely love these!" he smiled.

"Really? It was the only thing I could find. Every shop was picked over. And I read somewhere that they are perfect gifts for holidays or any special occasion. So…"

"I love this. It's the best present I got for Christmas." He stopped and put his hands on my waist. "Oh by the way, Happy Christmas." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Oh, what lovers!" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw Tonks. Her real name is Nymphadora but, she hates it. So she's suffice to her last name.

"Hi, Tonks." I said, hugging her. "Long time no talk." She was a year behind James and I. She ignored my comment and walked over to see Remus. She fancied him quite a lot.

I looked up at James. I knew how she felt. I hadn't realized this at first but, just the little time we've talked, I knew we would be together forever. I also knew this was somewhat far-fetched considering we weren't really together. But, I could dream.

****************************************

It was nearing 11 o'clock. I was in James' room with him, snogging. Let's just say, before tonight, I hadn't gone quite this far. And I wasn't complaining. James admitted to me that I was his first too. We didn't shag, although we were close to it.

He was kissing my neck. My shirt was off, his too. Although he was almost naked, only wearing his underpants. We were getting into it, close to going all the way.

The door opened. "Oi, top o' the morning' to ya!" It was Sirius. He was notably drunk as a skunk and he seemed to be enjoying his Fire Whisky.

"Padfoot!" James yelled, struggling to cover me up, along with himself.

"James Potter, you dog! I knew you had it in you." Sirius said, winking and closing the door.

I sat up in bed, "Well, that was eventful. Your best friend just saw me at my best." I said sarcastically.

"I forgot to lock it. I'm sorry." James said, before kissing me once again.

**Plz review. I know this chapter was short, i couldnt come up with anything else. The next chapter will be pleasing though. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont Own Anything! I wish i did though. Being on set with Dan would be amazing LOL. But sadly i cant. Hope this is good! :)**

The holidays flew by after James' party. Him and I snogged most of that night. Almost getting caught by my father when he came to pick me up.

I was waiting by the Hogwarts Express. I had just walked through Platform 9 ¾. I looked around, trying to find James. I saw many of my dearest friends whom I had missed through the holidays. I smiled at them, moving through the crowd.

I saw Sirius, he was staring right at me. "Lillian!" he yelled. I made my way over to see him. I knew that his buddies wouldn't be far away. I also knew that Sirius was destined to make James turn red around me.

I saw James, and instantly wanted to be near him. As much as possible. I wanted Sirius to stop mocking him. But, James had insisted the other night that he was harmless. Just having pure fun.

I snuggled into James' waiting arms. It had only been 3 days since his party, but felt like a million years. He kissed the top of my head. "How are you, love?"

"I'm good now. I missed you." I said, although it came out mumbled.

"As did I. I ate some of those macaroons, they are delicious." he paused. "Which, brings me to my belated Christmas and a welcome back to school present." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little green box.

He handed it to me. "Open it, darling."

I did as told. To my surprise, it was a necklace. A very beautiful necklace with an emerald in the center of a heart pendant.

"James, it's beautiful. I love it!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"You honestly thought I didn't get you a present?" I nodded. "Well, I simply forgot to give this to you. And after you left, I remembered it was on my dresser. I figured it would be a good back to school present." He laughed.

"What?" I asked. His laughing was very contagious. I started to also.

"Your reaction was much better than I had hoped."

"Really?" I smiled, leaning up and briefly kissing him until I heard, "Get a room. Jeez."

"So sorry, Padfoot. Cant get your own so you don't want me to enjoy my own?" James teased. The look on Sirius' face was of complete envy. But, it wiped away when he saw Cynthia Lucas. She was a 4th year in Hufflepuff.

He stalked off after her. Remus who was standing with Tonks yelled, "Keep it in your pants, Padfoot." We all laughed.

The train whistle blew and we made our way to the Gryffindor section. All of us settled ourselves into the compartment. James and I sat next to the window, Remus and Tonks sat opposite us. And Peter sat next to the door. Sirius hadn't come back yet. He was probably off snogging Cynthia.

*****************************************************************

I sat, enjoying my return to school. James had taken my hand and was having a profound conversation with Remus. Tonks was sitting across from me, acknowledging my deep thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Severus. He had become a hermit from the last time I had seen him.

As we had boarded the train, I saw him staring at me. I almost excused myself to go talk to him only, he turned away as I continued to look at him. He knew me all to well to see that I was going to come talk to him. Only I was a fool to believe he could change over break and be my friend again.

"Lily?" I heard Tonks say.

I looked over to her, her eyes full of concern. She got up and sat next to me. She obviously wanted a private conversation between us girls.

"What's on your mind, Lil?" Tonks asked.

"Just thinking." I said simply.

She looked impatient, waiting to hear what I had to say. "About?"

"Severus." I said, looking away from her.

Her face turned peaked. I knew she didn't care for him. "Snivellus." She said, quietly.

"I know you don't prefer him but, I do. I mean, I used to. I just cant understand why he could be so vile to me. He's been my best friend since we started here." I said quiet enough so only Tonks heard.

"He is an evil guy. I could see it the way he looked at the guys. They wouldn't hurt a fly." She laughed. "Okay, I lie. But, in all honesty, Jamie wouldn't have wanted you to end your friendship just because of him."

"You call James, Jamie?" I cracked up. "That's bloody adorable."

"He's a good guy. Always in great spirits. Well, even greater now he's with you." she took a breath "Look, Severus is someone whose changing because of his friends. I never saw him as a disowner. But, these are devious times. And no one can really be trusted."

I gulped. "He always seemed to be secretive lately. I guess my life is better off. I now have James. I believed Sev always conjured up a way to make me hate him. Now, I've seen through that. And I'm officially the happiest person ever." I beamed. It felt good to realize for the better.

James leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Lil, what's going on?" I shook my head.

"Just having a girl conversation. Jeez Jamie. Leave her alone. She needs to be with girls once in a while. She might catch something from you if she continues being with you constantly." Tonks said.

I giggled. James gave me a look. "What is so funny, little missy?" he chuckled.

"You, trying to be all serious." I said. James' hand sat at my hip, until I felt his fingers grace near my armpit.

He began tickling me. "James, stop!" I said, laughing.

"Not until you kiss me." He said back.

"Stop tickling me long enough so I can, silly goose." He did as I said. I leaned in a kissed him. It was a playful kiss but, he tried to deepen it.

I pulled back, "Not now. I would rather like to keep Tonks and Remus as close friends. Not distant." I said. "I cant lose anymore friends."

*********************************************************************

James and I settled back in our seats, Remus and Tonks the same. My head was on James' shoulder when I heard, "Severus, you have no business here."

It was Sirius who said it. He was back from snogging Cynthia apparently. I looked over to the door and Severus was standing there, staring at me.

"I need to speak with Lily." He said coldly. James got up and walked in front of me.

"Over my dead body. Listen to Sirius, you don't belong here. You showed Lily your true side. She wants nothing of you."

"James. I can speak for myself. And I'd rather like it if I could talk to Severus alone. I need to clear some things up." James looked at me. "I'll be fine. You guys need a bathroom break anyways, I'll be done by the time you get back. No worries."

James leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He continued through the door only to tell Severus that if he hurt me, he wouldn't be getting off the train. Severus frowned.

"What do you want, Sev?" I asked bluntly. I sighed.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I miss you."

I scoffed. "You showed it on the train before break. Your intentions to not be my friend are simply childish. You haven't acted like that before. How could you just end it this way? You were my best friend." I said, choking up. I didn't want to let my emotions get in the way of getting the truth.

"Lily," He said, putting his hand on my cheek. "You have to believe me. I need to be around them. I cant tell you why. Its just easier to be myself around them. Honestly, I want to be your friend. I just simply cant any longer."

Just then Lucius Malfoy showed up. He eyed me and Severus. Severus removed his hand from my face quickly. "Severus, let's go back to our section. It smells of mud blood."

Severus did as told, only to glance back at me. My heart broke. I had learned the truth and yet, I felt like a complete idiot. How could I have been friends with such a… low life?

The tears that threatened to fall simply fell. I sat back down next to the window. I glanced out the window, I knew the group would be back shortly. I didn't need them to see me like this. Although I knew I would get an 'I told you so' from one of them.

***********************************************************

Tonks was the first to enter the compartment. "What happened?" She ran to my side, taking my hand in hers for support.

I shook my head. "I learned the truth. He told me. I knew it would be hard. He was my best friend. Why can't I see past this?"

"He is a loser. And as far as a best friend, you're mine. From today until we die. I've never been close to a girl before. I've been around the guys far too long to get actual girlfriends. And considering you'll be here for a long time, I want us to be the best of friends."

I smiled, and the tears leaked some more out of my eyes. I hadn't been best friends with a girl before either. And I felt Tonks was the most loyal, trustworthy person I could trust whenever I needed her.

I wiped my eyes and Tonks hugged me. James came in shortly after. He sat next to me. He kept staring at me. I could see from the corner of my eye that the look on his face was of pure rage. He wanted to get even with Severus. But, when he tried to talk about it, I simply hushed him. I told him to not speak of him again and it would be fine.

He kissed my lips. He understood.

The whistle blew. We were at Hogwarts. Another semester was in full swing as we walked into the Great Hall, being welcomed by Dumbledore.

**Poor Lily. Although she got dissed by Snape, she'll get loved by James. I'm definitely going to be using Jamie as his name soon. It's more adorable. :) Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dont Own. And This is a good chapter... mainly because.. well. you'll read it. :) I hope you enjoy it.**

It was mid-May. James and I had been officially a couple for 5 months. I hadn't had that much fun in a really long time. We spent every waking moment together. And the time spent apart, we spent thinking about each other.

The Common Room seemed to be our late night date place. I had been up studying one night, and instead of waking my roommates, I went down into the Common Room. It is rather large and with just the fireplace going, it was extraordinarily romantic. It was quiet, I could think without any interruptions.

Of course, after my discovery, I took the opportunity to show James. He was extremely amazed. He hadn't really been officially alone with me, especially in the Common Room. There was always someone with us. Either his buddies, or just the people in Gryffindor. It was rather irking to me.

One night, we were studying for the OWL's. The exam was a mere 2 days away. I snuck out of my chamber. I had sat down next to the fireplace, using the light to read. James came down the stairs only a few minutes after me. This was how it usually happened. It was less conspicuous that we had planned it.

James had his books in hand, as a 'prop', he had told me. I was trying to be serious. I had been studying for ages but, I wanted to do excellent on the exam. I didn't want my parents to think I was slacking due to my boyfriend.

"Lily, take a break with me." James urged. I shook my head. "How come?" he whined.

"Well, some of us actually want to pass. I actually care about my grade." I said, smirking. I knew I would ace it. Just extra studying wouldn't hurt.

"Lil, you know everything. You will pass. And I will pass. I've studied so much I think my brain was oozing out of my ears." He chuckled. He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Lily, did I ever tell you how lovely you look in the fire light?? It brings out the green in your eyes. Makes them more irresistible than usual." His voice was soft. I nodded. "And did I ever tell you that I love you?"

I turned my head to look into his eyes. He had just told me he loved me. I had been planning to tell him myself the same thing. I just couldn't think of how. Right this moment, I could without being pushed into it. I could tell he was being sincere.

"James Potter, I love you, too." I said, beaming.

He leaned in and kissed my lips. It was a soft kiss. But, something in my body took over. I wanted, nay needed, more. I needed him. All of him.

I deepened our kiss, pushing all my energy into it. We ended up snogging a good 10 minutes straight until we were surpassed of air, we had to stop.

"What's going on? You seem more, anxious tonight." James told me.

"What do you mean? I just want to kiss you." I said, shyly.

"A mere 10 minutes ago, you didn't want to do this, you wanted to study. What's changed your mind?"

I actually hadn't really known I had changed my attitude so fast. I usually did this when I was with him. Of course, time seemed to stop when I was with James.

I shrugged. "I realize you are very wise. I feel my brain is too big for my head at the moment. And snogging is helping it decrease in size." I giggled.

He did too. Then leaned in and began our 2nd snogging session. This time, he lay me down on the blanket we were sitting on, deepening the kiss. I began to think he wanted more. And I knew this when he started to extend his hand up my shirt.

He was hesitant to keep it there for long until I pulled back. I looked into his blue eyes and I nodded my head. "James, I'm ready."

He smiled, quite shyly. Then he leaned in once again, kissing me with so much passion, I almost forgot my name. He then began to hike up my shirt, as I unbuttoned the top to his pajamas.

I was nervous. But, since I knew it was with James I would no longer be a virgin, I felt happy.

********************************************************************

My eyes opened to the ceiling in my chamber. 'Had I dreamt last night? Considering the fact that I wasn't in my chamber when it happened. How did I get here?' I thought. Then I looked over to see my roommates were no longer in their beds.

The grandfather clock that ticked in the room said it was 10 in the morning. Thankfully, it was Sunday. I got out of bed, put on my robe over my nightgown I had magically been put in and walked down to the Common Room.

I had seen almost everyone was gone, no sign of James. I walked back upstairs, into his dormitory. He wasn't in his bed.

I got dressed and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, I saw Tonks and Remus sitting, snogging at the table. A familiar group of faces were around them, disgusted. I could hear Sirius say, "Jeez, dear cousin. Get a bloody room." And Tonks replied, "Piss off, you toss pot."

I giggled. And then I saw James. He was in a daze. I came up behind him, covering his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?"

"Hmm. My beautiful, amazing girlfriend?" He acted cool, as if he knew I was walking up behind him.

"Oh, yes. 'Tis I." I giggled. He pulled me into his lap, kissing me fully on the lips.

"Ugh, another couple who really need to get a room." Sirius said. I glared at him. I turned as red as a tomato.

"It's a shame, Sirius. You seem to be disgusted by us yet, you get to snog whomever and when we make a stink about it, you get all pissy." Tonks said. Then she glanced in my direction, "Can we talk?"

I nodded.

She took my wrist, pulling me away reluctantly from James, and Remus. Remus looked pissed because he wanted some more snogging. We found a place in one of the deserted hallways. Everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Spill." Tonks said, right as we sat down.

"What?" I was absolutely confused.

"Oh, come on. Jamie is all giddy this morning, and you know he's not a morning person. What happened last night?"

"What does it have to do with me?" I asked, innocently.

"Well, I heard from Remus that James had gotten up in the night, and never returned until 4. And when he returned, he smelled of perfume. I suspect it was your perfume. What happened?"

"Well, we kind of…shagged." I said, blushing.

She raised her right eyebrow. "Are. You. Serious?!?!?!?!?" She yelled.

"I don't look like him, do I?" I laughed at my joke. Then nodded my head. "It was the most romantic and most amazing night of my life. I've never felt that way."

"Obviously. I was like you when Remus and I shagged the first time. I had provoked him of course. But, he enjoyed himself." She blushed, her hair turned pink matching her face.

"So, how is it going between you and Remus?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nice subject change. And we are fantastic. Celebrating our 7th month anniversary this upcoming Saturday." She beamed.

We continued talking until the guys came to find us. Remus had clasped onto Tonk's hand. James came up to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Did you miss me?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked back to the Common Room and sat next to the fire. I cuddled up into James' lap. "So, Jamie, can I ask you something?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Jamie? Wow, Nymph sure is rubbing off on you." he chuckled.

I shook my head, "No. I wanted a nickname for you. And since she kind of started it, I'm using it now."

"Oh, well, you're my Lily Bear. But, only when we are alone." I leaned up and kissed him. I had fallen in love with him all over again.

**The story is progressing as i wanted. I cant wait for the next chapter. Just to let you know, i am going to be skipping ahead a year... just to get along with time. and It will have fluff and some familiar names introduced. Please Review. They are much appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN is a year ahead. I needed to move the story along just a bit. I hope I don't confuse you. Lily was 16 when she started dating James. Now she is 17 almost 18 and almost out of Hogwarts.**

Since the end of the last school year, I had accomplished quite a bit. I had taken my OWL's and received high marks on it. My relationship with James, well, that had created a whirlwind of emotions. Mostly excitement but, a few times, disappointment. The common love woes. Worries and all.

I had become a more touchy-feely type of girl when I was around Jamie. He had my heart and it was only natural that I wanted more. Of course, the night I had first shagged him, it was just the beginning.

He was always responsive when we had our snogging sessions. Sometimes, he would start to blush when we ended up going further than expected. But, it was all because, as he said, "It's like the first time every time we do this." He didn't want to hurt me, nor could he.

One night, after a usual snog session, we sat cuddled on the couch in the Common Room. "Lily, have you ever wondered about the future?" Jamie asked.

I nodded. "All the time. Why, love?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. Like, what do you wonder about?" He was speaking quiet, although the room wasn't full of people. Just a few other couples who had the same idea we had.

"Well, I think about what I'm going to do after Hogwarts. This place has been my second home for 7 years. I'm thinking about being a teacher, maybe consider coming back here to teach." I said.

"Do you ever think of who you'll marry?" Jamie asked. Once more, I could tell he was being serious. Almost too serious.

"Of course I do. But, I kind of already know who the lucky guy will be." I said, smirking.

"Who?" He smirked back, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"You." I leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips.

Pulling away, he asked me yet another question. "Have you ever thought of children? Like how many, and their names?"

"Yes. I would love to have children. I want to be someone's mummy." I said, smiling. "And for a name, I like Harry for a boy. But, I'm not sure what I would name a girl. Maybe Rose. It's pretty." I shrugged. I hadn't quite thought about names. Only, Harry seemed to stick to my brain.

That night, I had forgotten about my homework for my classes the next day. I had stayed up until 3 working on it. Let's just say, I regretted it the next day. One of my teachers had joked and said, "You should lay off the boyfriend if you want to get some sleep." I turned a deep red.

Of course, Severus was in that class. He sat in the back of the class, in the dark. He had became extremely cruel to everyone. I only shrugged off the glance in my direction I saw in my peripheral.

I had spoken with Tonks after class, telling her about what Jamie asked me the previous night. She was beyond shocked.

"He hasn't ever talked about kids before. Even marriage. Although, I see him as a changed man lately." She exclaimed.

"Really?" I was astounded. I knew Jamie so well, I was a bit shocked that he hadn't even mentioned this to Tonks. She was like his little sister and best girlfriend.

She nodded. "I can really see him as a father and husband though. To be honest, ever since Remus had begun talking about getting more serious, Jamie's been acting differently. It's like he wants to get more serious with you, too."

"We have been together for a long while, and nothing has gotten between us. We are a strong couple…" I looked over to Tonks, there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, darling?"

She shook her head. "I just cant believe Jamie got you, and now he's getting serious. I knew he could do it."

I leaned over and hugged her.

*****************************************************************

I was still a bit curious why Jamie was asking all those questions. We had been together for 18 months, and asking such questions was a bit unnerving. I knew Jamie meant for the best, I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was officially T-minus 2 weeks until graduation. Jamie and I had been keeping ourselves occupied in the Common Room, late at night. We wanted to enjoy the quiet while it lasted. I had talked to my parents and they had told me I couldn't move in with James until I had found a secure job after graduation. I found it cruel but, understood all the same. It would be harder living on my own and trying to support myself.

Jamie had gotten used to his nickname, considering only Tonks and I were the ones calling him it. It was rather thrilling to see his face turn red when Sirius called him 'Jamie'. He only did it once but, Jamie wouldn't let it go.

Jamie and I had shagged almost every weekend. Only because our snogging sessions became almost too hot to handle the sexual tension. It's a good sign that our love wont go unrequited in the years to come.

I had been thinking to myself that James was the one. He was my forever. And only Tonks knew the truth, she encouraged it as much as possible.

"Jamie, I have to ask you something." I said, in a serious tone.

"Go ahead my dear."

"Well, you know a while ago when you asked me about the future?" He nodded. "Was there a reason in particular why you asked them?"

"Yes. A reason I've been pondering since I asked you."

"Like what, love? I'm really anxious to hear what you have to say. I'm completely going nutty. It's wracking my brain." I said.

His face flushed. "I was thinking about the future, and an idea popped in my head. Something that I cant seem to stop thinking about." he sighed. "This isn't the way I wanted to ask you."

I looked at him bewildered. What was he getting at?

He took a deep breath. "Well, I should be surprised that Tonks kept this from you. She has the biggest mouth."

"James Potter, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I guess now is as good time as ever to ask you." he took yet another deep breath. He sat me up on the couch we were laying on, getting up and kneeling in front of me. My breath caught in my throat. "Lillian Evans, I love you more than anything in this world. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

His eyes were dead set to mine. I couldn't move. I was in shock. I couldn't think of any reason not to accept his proposal. I nodded. "James, I would love to marry you."

He smiled, placing the diamond on my left ring finger. He pulled me up to him and kissed me full of passion. I couldn't resist my feelings, I needed to have him. He picked me up and twirled me around. I was giggling and screaming. I never saw Remus and Sirius come down the stairs, peering at us. Remus had a face of happiness and Sirius just looked pissed off.

"Bloody hell, you two are making me sick." Sirius said.

"Oh, Padfoot." Remus sighed. "You know, you're just jealous. You cant find that kind of love just anywhere, you know."

Sirius scoffed. "Honestly, I'm happy for you," he said to Jamie and I, "Just, make sure when you get married, I get to have my own room."

I giggled, "I'm sure we can negotiate something, Sirius." I let go of James and ran over to the guys, giving them each a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. I was after all going to be apart of their family now.

"Ah, Lillian. Whenever James here is being an ass, you can visit me anytime." Sirius joked. I playfully hit him.

"You slick git." I said. I ran back to James. Tonight, I wouldn't be going to sleep. I had too much to think about. Graduation, getting married, having kids, my head would be sore in the morning with the lack of sleep.

I was beginning to cuddle into Jamie's side, until I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I pushed him away and ran to the lavatory.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Dont Own, Like usual. :( I hope you're enjoying my story. **

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" I heard James ask.

I came out a moment later, "Nothing. Just feeling under the weather, I guess. It came on unexpectedly."

"Oh, well I don't want you to get sick, for Merlin's sake." James said, gripping my waist tight.

"Darling, I will be fine. I feel fine. Honest." I said, but James wasn't buying it. My voice had cracked. I had an idea of what this 'illness' could be. I was late. And it had been a few weeks since James and I had shagged.

"Okay." James said, leery of my voice. He escorted me up to my chamber, telling me of a party being thrown for our engagement the next night.

******************************************************************

_I was breathing heavy, pushing with all my energy. Tonks was the my left, James was to the right. Both had beads of sweat at the crown of their heads. I grunted, pushing once more. Then, it went silent._

_A moment later, I heard a baby's cry. James kissed my head saying, "You did it, love."_

_The doctor raised his arms to reveal the little bundle of joy. It was swaddled in a blue blanket. "A boy." I heard myself say._

My eyes shot opened. I looked around the room, my roommates weren't in their beds. I had overslept, once again. I jumped out of bed, running to my armoire, taking out my uniform. I put it on quickly and ran out of the door.

I made it to Ancient Runes about 10 minutes late. Professor Babbling was writing on the black board when I walked in. All of my classmates stared at me as I made my way to my desk. This would be one of the last times I would sit here.

My appearance late started a ruckus. Professor Babbling turned around and saw me. "Ms. Evans. Better late then never. And on one of the last days." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Overslept." I said, blushing. I looked around and saw Tonks staring at me.

Class proceeded as usual. We were translating an ancient Greek saying. It was rather tedious. Tonks kept walking by and giving me notes. 'Are you alright?' one said. Another, 'You look peaky.'

I looked over to her and shrugged. 'We'll talk later' she mouthed to me. I felt someone staring at me. I looked around. I saw Severus staring at me once again. I turned to him. "I suppose you have something to say? You've been watching me."

"Id rather think that doing your own work would suffice, but, you're helping Nymphadora over there too." He snapped.

"I am NOT helping her. She's simply asking how I am, thank you very much." I snapped back. I wasn't going to tolerate a person with his mind. He was simply cruel and I wasn't going to ruin my whole day with his nonsense.

"Oh, by the looks of it, she was getting answers from you. This is an individual study, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who made you the professor?"

"You know how I am."

"Oh, yea. How can I forget. You don't like it when your best friend gets a boyfriend, and you end up blowing her off." I said.

"At least I know how Potter is. You wont let it seep through your obliviously thick head."

"Ouch, Sev. That one hurt." I was laying it all out on the line. "I think I might go cry to Jamie." I said, putting my left hand firmly out so Severus could see the ring. He saw it. His face fell.

"Oh, so you're marrying him? Brilliant. Have fun with that slit git." Severus said. I was going to retaliate before he turned around, back to his work. But, before I could, my stomach had the same feeling it did last night.

Severus saw my face flush. "Lil?" he said. Only to have me throw up the muffin I had for breakfast.

***************************************************************

A part of everyone in that class was in complete disgust, until they realized who it was I had thrown up on. Then I got rewarded and thanked after the class was over. I hadn't apologized to Severus. He didn't deserve it. He once made my life hell, no he knew how it felt.

I met up with Tonks after the drama had died down. I didn't mean to vomit on him, it just happened. Although most of the others begged to differ.

"Lily, what's going on?" Tonks eyebrows furrowed. She looked completely worried. Her hair was turning white.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was acting skeptical, she wasn't buying it.

"You just threw up all over Snivellus. And you aren't bloody sick. You were fine yesterday when we were chatting…" she stopped, having a look of understanding.

"I got sick last night too. When James had just proposed to me…" I winced. I had forgotten I hadn't told her yet.

"YOU GOT ENGAGED LAST NIGHT?!?!?!" she yelled. I nodded. "Oh, Merlin! Congrats darling!" she hugged me.

I pulled back. "Tonks, I have a confession." I sighed. "I think I know why I'm sick lately."

Her eyebrow raised. Then it dawned on her. "Lily? You aren't…No you couldn't be."

"I think I am." I said.

*****************************************************

After she freaked out quietly, which was hard for Tonks, she took my hand and dragged me to her chamber. She tore open her Potions book.

"Tonks, this isn't the time to be doing your homework, I'm in crisis mode." I said, blandly.

"I've read in my Potions textbook that there is a potion to test for pregnancy. I didn't think I would have to actually practice potions outside of class… But, this is a matter of helping you. So it's completely worth it."

"Thanks. Do you want help?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I want to do this on my own. I'm receiving high marks in Potions. So, you can trust me."

**************************************

Tonks had created the potion, and read the instructions for after it was made. "You have to drink the potion and whatever color your urine is, when you pee, depends on whether you're pregnant or not."

I was a bit worried. But, I knew it was only because of the possible baby. I drank it. "How long am I supposed to wait?"

"It makes you have to pee. You'll be going…" I didn't hear the end, I was already running to the lavatory.

Tonks was right behind me. I knew she was becoming impatient when I came out and she stood tapping her toe.

"So?" she asked impatiently.

"What were the colors and their meanings?" I asked. I had completely blanked when she told me, too worried about other things.

"Well, if the urine changed a different color, that's a start. What color was it?"

"Blue." I said firmly. It was the bluest blue I had ever seen.

Tonks jaw dropped. "Well, it says here," putting her finger where she was reading, "that if the color is either pink or blue, then that means… you're pregnant."

I had a good mind set considering I had figured I was before I took the test. But, knowing I was in actuality, it was too much to handle. My eyes filled with tears and I didn't stop them from falling.

Tonks enveloped me into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay, sweetie. I promise you."

I was indeed, pregnant. With James' child. Now, how was I supposed to tell him, let alone my parents?

**Haha, loser Snape. But, sad Lily. She will make it through it. She's strong. Please Review. I like reviews. If i dont get 3 reviews, i wont post the next chapter :) oh i know you hate me for that. lol. thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still dont own anything! Although i only got 1 review from last time, i'm still posting this.**

I walked around the corridors one last time. Tonight was graduation. I was already in my graduation robes when I met up with Tonks. She was a 6th year so she was wearing regular dress robes.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked. I shook my head. "Why ever not?"

"Who am I supposed to tell? I certainly cant dampen tonight with the news. I cant do that to my parents, or to James. He means the world to me and I don't want to blow tonight. It's time for celebration."

"Well, just so you know, your celebratory party for your engagement is tonight. Remus and I have made it quite exquisite. When will you tell your parents?" Tonks was quite enthusiastic.

"I hinted at it last night, when they arrived here. But, they were too oblivious. Petunia knows. About the engagement. She guessed it right away." I said. I had a feeling Petunia would take it to her advantage. She was known for that.

"Your horse faced sister better not make a mockery out of your engagement." she sighed. "You do know that when word gets out, they'll think you're pregnant?

I shrugged. "I'd rather not think of it."

"You look like a cat on hot bricks. Honestly, calm down. You don't want to make James curious do you?"

We made it through the entire castle with our conversation. We were back at the Great Hall. I saw James, Sirius, and Remus. Sadly, Peter wasn't hanging around the boys anymore. He had become a great friend to Severus.

I sighed. I saw Mum, Dad, and Petunia. They waved to me. I ran over to hug them quickly. I didn't want to disrupt the seating process.

I ran to stand next to James. He looked at me with concern when I approached him. "Love? What's the matter?"

I shook my head. I put on a smile. "Nothings the matter."

"Oh, well you have a glow about you. Have you told your parents?"

I shook my head again. "I haven't had the time to tell them. But, I'm absolute that my sister will say something. Making me out to be the bad guy."

"I wouldn't worry. If you would like, I could talk to them for you." James suggested. "You've been through a lot this past couple of weeks."

"Thank you, darling. But, I can handle it. I have other things on my mind lately." I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"However so?"

"Something came up. I'm late." I said, hoping he would catch on. But, he just said, "Go sit, we have to be in alphabetical order." He kissed me quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, walking to my place.

************************************************************

The ceremony was rather short, sweet and to the point. We received our diplomas and afterward, there was a lot of chattering. Mostly about the parties to ensue shortly after the ceremony.

Mum came up to me and hugged me. "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you." Dad stood next to her, and repeated her action.

Petunia just stood there, smirking. I looked at her. "Thanks for coming, sis."

"Of course, my little sister just graduated from Hogwarts. Wicked cool!" She said.

I felt it the right time to tell my parents of my engagement. And that I would be moving in with Jamie in a mere few weeks. "Mum, Dad."

"Yes, darling." Mum said.

I took a deep breath. "You know James and I are completely in love with each other, right?" they nodded. "Well, he's given me an offer to move in with him."

"Oh, well, Lillian. You can do what you please. Since you are almost 18 and you're out of school. And we fully back you with your decisions. We already told you that." Dad said.

"Well, the thing is, James proposed to me a week ago. And I accepted." I said. Dads smile he had sported while telling me he approved, turned into a frown.

"Darling. You're engaged to James?" Mum said. I nodded. "I love him with all my heart. And I'm surprised that Petunia didn't tell you. She knew last night."

Mum turned to Petunia. "You knew?" She nodded.

I sighed, waiting for one of them to start complaining. But, when I felt someone hug me, I was surprised. It was my mum. "Lily, you are a bright witch. And I know you will be the best wife to James. He's a fine man."

Dad repeated mum's actions once again. Although he was rather hesitant.

****************************************************************

Mum and dad had to leave, along with Petunia. They didn't stay for the party. It made me feel a bit better knowing that my parents approved my engagement. I just didn't know how to tell them of the other revelation. I was worried about whether Jamie would like it once I told him.

I had gone to my chamber once more, the last time I would be there. I picked up my trunk and belongings, making my way to meet James. Tonks helped me, Remus had already moved her things to the carriage.

"So, the party will be at 10 tonight. Once you get to your humble abode with your fiancé." she squealed. "When are you telling him?"

"Tonight," I sighed. "I just have to tell him. I cant keep this secret much longer."

"You shouldn't have to worry. Jamie loves you. And he will understand and be a man about it." she said, reassuring me.

"I hope so."

**************************************************************

Our belongings were all set up at my new home; James' home. I had changed, so did James. We were on our way to a pub in London.

James had my hand. "Are you excited?"

"You could say that." My voice cracked as I spoke. James looked at me.

"Lily, love. What's the matter? You've been so quiet lately."

"Nothing's the matter. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what? You already told you're parents about us. What else could be the matter?" James was serious.

"I told you, I'm late." I said, seriously.

"We're on time to the party…" Jamie said.

"That's not what I mean." I said, as we pulled up to the party place. "We'll finish this after, okay?"

Before he could object, I was out the car, on my way to the pub. He ran to stay by my side. He wrapped his hand around my waist, reassuring me that there wasn't a problem.

We walked through the door. Tonks and Remus stood, clapping and cheering our arrival. I looked around and saw a majority of the graduating class there.

"Congratulations, lovebirds." Tonks said. She hugged me, as did Remus. "Enjoy the party!"

James found his buddies and I stuck close to Tonks. Remus came over to us. "How are you feeling, future Mrs. Potter?"

"I'm fine, Remus. Why do you ask?"

He looked at Tonks. "Just wondering."

I turned to look Tonks in the eye. "You told him?" She nodded. "At least I can trust you, Remus."

**Please Review. Its much appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own. And this is a short chapter. You'll see what happens.**

Through out the entire night, I settled in the corner, away from everyone. I was happy for the party that Tonks and Remus had planned for Jamie and I. I just, needed some alone time.

James was looking for me, I could see him perfectly from where I sat. I could see everyone but, they couldn't see me. Suddenly, his eyes caught mine. He came over in a hurry.

"Lily, why are you sitting here, alone? There's a party for us." He said.

"I needed time to myself. I'm sorry I've been completely nutty lately." I said.

"Well, darling, whatever is the matter?"

I shook my head, and prepared to get up. He grabbed my arm. "No, you're staying here until you tell me what's going on." his voice was deep and it scared me a bit.

"It's nothing. Let's dance." I pulled him to the dance floor. We began to slow dance. "How do you feel being a graduate, love?" I asked.

"Great. It's the best feeling I've felt before. How about you?"

"I feel good. A little nauseated. But, good."

"Nauseated? Are you still feeling under the weather?"

I nodded.

"Oh, maybe you should go to the hospital tomorrow, get things checked out."

I shook my head. "I know what is going on."

James wouldn't let it go. "Lily, I want to know what in the bloody hell is going on with you. You should get to the doctor's to check out what it is."

"I told you, I know what it is!" I ran out the room, I couldn't hold the tears I had filling in my eyes.

I ran through the door, going outside. It was raining cats and dogs. But, somehow, I felt at peace about being alone in the rain, gathering my thoughts.

**************************

I walked around, aimlessly. I had too much on my mind to care where I was going. The rain felt good on my hot face. I hadn't noticed the warmth on my face while inside.

I sat on a bench, down the street a bit. 'Oh, bollocks.' I thought. I sighed.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I turned and it was Jamie. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"Love?" was all he said. I broke down. He hadn't seen me like this before, I could see the look on his face. He was scared.

"I have something to tell you." I sobbed.

"You can tell me anything. I love you."

"You remember how I said I was late?" he nodded. "I wasn't talking about the party."

It dawned on him. "Oh."

I nodded. "I took a test to be sure, and I'm…" I couldn't say it out loud.

"You're pregnant?!" he was shocked.

I nodded once again. "Tonks helped make a potion for me to take, testing me for it. And I am."

The tears kept flowing. They were mixing with the falling rain.

Jamie placed his arm around my shoulder, like his jacket. He leaned into me, kissing my cheek and silently, breaking down himself. I could see his lip quivering. His body was shaking and I knew it wasn't from the rain.

"Oh, James." I said, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him.

We sat, holding each other for what seemed like an eternity. I felt relieved that he had understood without me really saying a lot. But, I could tell he was scared. I was scared and I knew I would soon have to tell my parents.

He sniffed, wiping his eyes. I grabbed his hand, "Blame it on the rain."

He smiled. "Well, we better get back inside. I don't want you to bloody catch pneumonia. Considering…"

I nodded. He kept my hand in his as we walked back to the party.

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own. And this is a really sad chapter. Of course, if you're in love with Remus, it is even worse than sad. :)**

All of the parties for the graduation season had come to a close, and summer was nearing a close. Fall was merely a few days away. I was entering my 2nd trimester. Considering the fact I was now living with Jamie, I had acquired a liking to his company, all day and night. He had spent a lot of time with the guys. Mostly on the one night of the month that was always eerie to me.

I had always wondered what was so special about that one night. Jamie had taken off work at the Order; You-Know-Who was on the move. The craze had started our 6th year but, it never grew into a great fear. Now, the Order of the Phoenix was inducting members left and right; needing as many witches and wizards on deck as possible.

I sat, by the window, watching the crescent moon. Two days until the Full Moon would appear, the night James would leave me and return in the wee hours of the morning. James came up to me and placed his hands over my growing tummy.

"How is my mummy and baby this evening?" he asked, sweetly. He was talking into my ear and sending chills all over my body.

"Baby and I are fine. How's daddy doing?"

"Getting ready for the Full Moon. I'll be-" he began.

I cut him off, "out with the guys, go figure."

"Love, what ever is the matter?"

"I just hate those nights, the nights you spend with Sirius and Remus. I miss you terribly and it's rather bloody creepy staying here all alone at night."

"It's just another thing we've done since we were in our 4th year. It's a tradition." he said proudly.

"Well, I bloody hate it."

He kissed my temple. "I'm sorry." he stopped to think a moment. "Maybe Tonks could come keep you company on those nights. I mean, she has to stay home alone too."

I had forgotten that Tonks had moved into Remus' flat a few weeks after I had moved in with Jamie. I hadn't been around her in the past few months, our schedules hadn't been running in sync lately.

"That's a pleasant idea. I would enjoy having a girl night. I assume you already called her to make the plans, love?"

He swooped down and kissed my lips quickly. "Oh, I knew it would make you be in happy spirits again."

"Thank you, ever so much. I love you." I said, smiling the biggest grin I hadn't smiled in a long time.

"I love you, too. And I will make a promise with you that you'll be around Tonks more often, if I have my upper hand in the matter."

"Oh, High and Mighty James. That is perfectly fine with me." I laughed. He joined in with me.

*********************************************************************

The night of the full moon had come quickly, I had sat near the window waiting for Tonks to arrive. Jamie knew I was excited. I couldn't help it. It was a while since I got to be around a girl. All the testosterone wasn't great to be around when you're also pissy from the pregnancy.

The door bell rang. I half ran to the door to answer it. I opened it and there stood Tonks. She hugged me. "Lily!!!"

I smiled, "Tonks!!"

I pulled her inside and shut the door. James was just getting dressed. He was wearing what he always wore on this night. A plain t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. It was a very laid back outfit.

He saw Tonks walk into the kitchen, "Oi, Nymph." he said, grinning. He was the only one allowed to call her that, and even when she said she didn't mind, you could tell she hated it.

"Oi, Jamie. Nice outfit."

"Thank you." he walked over to me. "I will see you later in the morning, love." he leaned in a kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." And he walked out the door.

Tonks turned to me. "You two are so bloody adorable."

"Well, you and Remus are pretty adorable yourselves." I said. Tonks sighed. "What ever is the matter, darling?"

She shook her head. "Just a bit worried."

I looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" I walked out of the kitchen, into the salon. I sat on the sofa.

"Jamie has never told you why he's always with Remus and Sirius on the night of the Full Moon?" I shook my head. "Oh."

"Why? What does the full moon have to do with anything?" I was beyond confused.

"Well, you remember in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Professor Goldblume taught the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?"

"Well, yes. An animagus elects to be a werewolf but, an actual werewolf has no choice. What does this have to do with the guys?" I was still barking confused.

"Remus, well, he's a…werewolf." she said, hesitantly.

"Remus… is a werewolf?" I was in awe.

She nodded. "There's a long complicated story behind how it happened, and I'll have him be the one to tell you. But, that's why Sirius, Jamie and Remus always leave for a few hours on a full moon." she sighed. "It's nice to know he's in good hands. I mean Remus you know."

I nodded. "Wow. I wouldn't have guessed. But, I always wondered why Remus always looked rather rugged after the full moon. And I had a feeling it wasn't from liquor either."

"It's hard on Remus when he has to modify his whole life around this terrible state. He feels bad for taking Jamie away from you, considering he'll be a daddy."

I gave Tonks a hard look. "Jamie's safe, right?"

"Oh yes. No worries. He and Sirius are only there to help patch up Remus if he gets hurt."

I let out the breath I had been holding. I was relieved.

******************************************************************

The night drew on, our girl talk ensued and we ate peanut butter sandwiches. It was a craving of mine, all the time. And Tonks enjoyed them too.

I couldn't stop reveling in the revelation about Remus. I was merely fascinated. I felt a bit terrible, I didn't want him to be a lab rat to me. He was after all one of James' best mates.

When Jamie arrived home, he brought Remus with him. He looked awful as Jamie laid him on the now empty couch. I ran to the kitchen sink and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the faucet.

I rushed back to the salon. "Here" I said, giving the cloth to Tonks. She was awfully strong. I wouldn't be able to sit, firm and content while my beloved was writhing in pain.

Once Tonks had cleaned most of Remus' open wounds, she looked at me. I sat, teary eyed. I was such a baby sometimes. She looked at Jamie and said, "Jamie, let's go talk in the kitchen. Let Lily help."

He obliged and they left the room. I walked over from where I was standing, and sat next to Remus. I had another wash cloth with me, to once again clean his wounds. He looked at me intently. "Lily." his voice was soft but rough.

I looked to him.

"Did Dora tell you?" I nodded. "Well, I'm rather happy you didn't go running towards the hills when she told you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone does when they find out. It's common nature to run from the fool."

"Remus, you're not a fool, don't ever think such cruel things."

"Well, I have to think of everything. Considering what I am…" he stopped. "Did she tell you about how I became this vile, repulsive creature?"

I shook my head. "She just told me that it happened a long time ago. But, she wanted to keep the details short. She wanted you to tell me yourself."

He nodded. "Always the thinker." he sighed. "I was a mere boy of 8. I hadn't known much then, only that I was going to be attending Hogwarts when I turned 11. I was quite excited. My father was quite a man. He was always speaking his mind to protect himself and his family. One night, after a brutal fight against" he shuttered "Fenrir Greyback, Father had come home, cursing. I was supposed to be in bed but, I was curious. I crept out to see what the fuss was about. I saw Father, he was telling Mum. I stood in the shadows listening. Apparently, there had been talk about Greyback. He was a cruel, horrid man. I was quite repulsed by the end of his story."

He paused to catch his breath. "The next afternoon, I was playing in the backyard when I saw this wicked man. He had hair all over his body, he looked like a devil. He walked up to me and without speaking a word, he grabbed me. He had licked his lips and was mid bite when my father came running out of the back door. Greyback had told my father that I would be like him now. And before I knew it, he was gone."

I sat next to Remus, tears falling down my cheeks. "He just bit you then left?"

Remus nodded. "My father hated that man for what he did to me. But, he blamed himself until his death a few year after."

"You poor man. How awful. Do you take a potion to help with your 'other' side?"

"I take a Wolfsbane potion. It helps with the dementia that comes along with the transformation."

"So, even though you take the potion, you still turn into a werewolf during a full moon?" He nodded.

"You've heard the nicknames that us mates have, right?" I nodded. "Well, mines Moony because of my 'other self'."

I knew he had just mentioned the last part to see me smile. I did smile. It wasn't hard to frown when a man of greatness, a man who had seen the dullest of days, was trying to help me see the way he was. And to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

Tonks came in the doorway, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "It's better than ever." I wiped away me residing tears.

Jamie followed Tonks. He stood next to her. I got up off the sofa and Tonks filled my spot. I walked into Jamie's arms. He kissed the top of my head. He knew everything, and now so did I.

**Please Review. It's much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Oh, guess what?!?!?! I still dont own HP. lol.**

I sat, pondering. James came up, sitting next to me. I looked over to him. He looked happy yet, quizzical.

Voldemort was adding more people as his followers. They called these creatures, Death Eaters. Most of them, I had heard lately, were fellow Hogwarts students. I was a bit shocked when I had heard about Lucius Malfoy becoming one. Although the one that made me fear for my life was Peter Pettigrew. He had grown distant the last year of school. And now there was an answer to why.

I could tell he was still wondering how an amiable mate like Peter could turn dark. But, one night, when Remus and Sirius showed up to chat, I over heard them talking about Peter. They had claimed that Peter was weak-willed and followed anyone with the greatest power.

I turned to James, taking his hand in mine. He looked into my eyes. He was scared. "Darling? What is the matter?"

He shook his head. "I just…it's hard to believe Peter could betray us like that. He was a good guy, in my opinion. But, I just feel like I could have helped him from making the life threatening decision…"

"Well, Peter was a good man, but spineless. I could see how he idolized you and the guys but, you have to get past it. These are desperate times we are living and now its hard to trust anyone." His face fell. I wasn't helping his mood. "I'm being honest, love. And I feel that if you had continued to be Peter's friend, maybe he would have betrayed you even worse than now." I placed my hand on my rather large stomach. "For the baby's sake."

His eyes brightened. "You are absolutely right." He got up and put on his jacket. "I'm going to the Order meeting. You're not staying home tonight. I'm sure no one will stare at that beautiful baby-filled stomach of yours." he winked.

"Oh, Jamie." He was right. I had been delaying my part in the Order because I was too self conscious. But, at least Tonks would be there, for when I needed girl talk.

*******************************************************************

Upon arriving at Headquarters, I saw many familiar faces from our year. I saw Remus, Sirius and Tonks standing near the front of the room. James was already a few steps ahead of me. I followed him quickly.

Tonks saw me. "It's so good to have you here." she hugged me. Pulling back, she placed her hands on my belly. "How's the little one doing?"

I shrugged, "Bloody kicks every 2 seconds. But, it's greatly amazing to know there's a baby in there." I shied away. Tonks knew something was wrong.

"What's going on, Lil? Something happen with you and Jamie, 'cuz if so, I'll knee him in the balls for ya."

I laughed. "Nothing happened with us. We are fantastic. It's just, Jamie's been a little befuddled with news he got from Remus and Sirius, about-"

She cut me off, "Peter. I know. I'm restraining myself from thinking about his vile existence. Bloody cant trust a half twit like that anymore."

"I know. I told Jamie that. He agrees. And whatever happens, he wants nothing to happen to me or this baby." I said proud. It felt amazing to have James to fall back on when I needed support. Especially during the time of which we lived.

Dumbledore was at the head of the room, standing. He was clearly infuriated only meaning he had heard the news about Peter.

"Attention, everyone!" He spoke lividly. Tonks and I took a seat towards the back. The boys followed suit. "As you all know, Voldemort has been recruiting many people at which most of you had known at one time or another. I'm saddened to tell you that one of our own, Peter Pettigrew, has become a follower to the Dark Lord."

There were gasps and loud chatter amongst the entire room. I heard a guy sitting diagonally from me, his name was Carter Huntington, say something about how he knew. No one was happy.

"Now, since we cant trust anyone outside of this organization, I take great pride in telling you that, for all intents a purposes, nothing spoken here during meetings is to leave this room. It's for everyone's safety."

The meeting drew on to actually practicing the spells we've known for years. And the concluding speech told everyone that our meeting was adjourned.

Jamie had invited the gang over afterward. He told me he needed some time away from the serious chaos. He needed some fun. I had agreed with him because, soon enough, we wouldn't be having a lot of free, fun time.

**************************************************************

Sirius came in the back door, about an hour after we had all gotten there. "Yellow, kind people." he was obviously wasted. He had a Fire Whiskey bottle, that was empty, in his hand.

Remus got up, "Padfoot, where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"Oh, Moony. Don't get your panties in a twist. I wasn't cavorting with Voldemort. I stopped at the pub for a quick drink. That's where I met her. The girl of my dreams. She was one fine piece of meat, if ya know what I mean." he said, winking at Remus.

I rolled my eyes and continued on the conversation I was having with Tonks. "So, you really don't know what you're having?" she said, hand to my stomach once again.

I shook my head. " I like surprises. It keeps life more interesting."

"No doubt." She said. I stole a glance at James. I couldn't help but feel rather intoxicated by his presence. She saw me. "And, when are you two lovebirds getting hitched?"

I shrugged. "Whenever he wants. But, I'm perfectly fine with his baby growing in me and this engagement diamond ring on my finger for now."

"I would be wanting it all, not that you don't have it all. Just a figure of speech."

"I want to get married. I honestly do. James doesn't seem like he wants to right now…"

Tonks looked over to James, giving him a dirty look. She got up, walking over to his side. She was whispering to him, occasionally glancing at me.

Remus came to sit where Tonks previously sat. "What's she scheming?"

"I have no clue, I hope its nothing too severe." I sighed because I knew with Tonks, she was scheming something. Good or bad, I didn't know.

Just then, she came and sat on Remus' lap. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then leaned in next to his ear and whispered something. Was there some cruel joke going around about me? Obviously I couldn't know about whatever was being said.

Tonks took my hand, dragging me into mine and James' room. She searched through out my closet. She kept finding something, then putting it back. I was immensely befuddled.

"What in Heavens name are you doing, Tonks?" She just kept on rummaging through my closet.

I knew what would make her stop. "Nymphadora Tonks. Answer me!"

She stopped, turning and glaring at me. "What?!"

"I'm sorry. I needed to get your attention. Have you gone loopy?"

"No. I just need to find something, okay?"

I huffed. "Fine."

Suddenly, she found a white dress I had bought 3 days earlier. It was on sale and it was a maternity dress.

I was confused until she said, "C'est parfait!"

Then it dawned on me. She was planning on having a wedding. Tonight. Right now. I got up. "Tonks. You aren't arranging a wedding tonight are you?"

"Maybe." She said, childishly.

"But, what about my parents? I wanted them to be here when I got married."

"Well, it's all the rage lately. The war is getting everyone to think clearer. I explained it to Jamie. He's entirely up for it. We just ordered rings, they should be here in-" an owl came flying through the open window. "Now. They're here now."

"Tonks."

"Get dressed. I'll get ready in the spare bathroom. And stay here, you cant let Jamie see you until the absolute time of the wedding." She ran a bit but stopped. "And about your parents, there will be two things you have to tell them. Or aren't you telling them about the baby until its born?"

I fell on the bed, realizing I had more than just a marriage to tell my parents of. But, reassuringly, the baby kicked, making me get up and get dressed.

I silently squealed to myself. I was getting married!

**A/N: Like it? I hope so.**


	13. Chapter 13

I DONT OWN. DUH! I stood, looking at myself in the mirror. The white dress looked absolutely stunning against my fair skin. Tonks came into the room. "Darling, you look fantastic. Jamie is going to wee himself when he sees you." I giggled. She then ran to my side, taking my hand. "Let's go. It's time." ************************************************************* We walked down the staircase. Slowly but surely. I kept my eyes straight ahead; I could see James. He looked stunning. For a very quick, out of the blue wedding, he sure looked spiffy. His black dress robes looked as if just bought but, I knew they were his dad's. He saw me, his mouth gaping. Sirius, who was standing next to him, looked as if he had just seen an angel. He elbowed James in the side. Tonks was still by my side. Her dress was fluid and purple; it matched her hair. We stopped at the foot of the staircase, pausing only for a breather then, made our way to where James was standing. It was awfully unexpected to see a Justice of the Peace standing behind James. I grew emotional with the thought that I was finally getting married. Tonks hugged me as she passed the hand she held to James. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. His eyes were smiling at me. I could see the smile visible on his lips but, his eyes were the door to his soul and, they were glowing with happiness. The minister began to speak, "We are gathered here tonight, to bring two people together in holy matrimony." His word turned into mumbles and I only heard the necessary words that I needed to reply. "Do you take this man as your husband?" I nodded and smiled, "I do." Now it was James' turn. "Do you take this woman as your wife?" He smiled back at me and said, "I do." "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With those words, James pulled me close. Close enough not to squish the baby, and kissed me fully on the lips. I saw fireworks in this kiss. *************************************************************** Tonks had made our backyard into the most elegant of reception areas I've ever seen. James took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. Our song, "From This Moment On" began playing. He twirled me around, allowing me to see all of what Tonks had prepared. It must have taken her longer than 3 hours to do. I looked up at James and smiled mischievously. "What, love?" he said. "How long did it take Tonks to do all this?" "Longer than tonight, that's for sure." I looked at him, gaping. "I mean, I would think but, it was a surprise." "So, this was planned previously? And you knew we would be man and wife tonight?" he nodded. "Then how come I had no knowledge of this?" "Simple. Tonks planned everything at her house. She is sly like that. That's mostly why they always came here for our hang outs." his eyes shifted behind me. I turned to see my parents. My mouth fell open. "Mum? Dad?" Mum ran up to me, she had on a light blue dress with a jacket. Dad had on a dress shirt, tuxedo jacket and dress pants. "Darling. How unfortunate we got here after the wedding. We would have gotten here sooner but, there was a bit of chaos in town, near where we were staying…" she stopped talking when she looked down at my growing stomach. "Lillian, is there something you need to tell us?" I looked at dad. His eyes were wide open but, they didn't look angry. "Hi daddy!" I said hugging him. "Mum, I'm pregnant." "Obviously, dear. But, when were you going to tell us?" I shrugged. "I didn't want you to get worried. There is a war going on here and I didn't want you to travel incase you got injured." "They were completely safe upon their arrival last night." James said. He placed his hands on my stomach, from behind me. I leaned back; he supported my weight. "More surprises. This is kind of getting ridiculous." I sighed. Although I liked surprises, I didn't like them coming all at once. Mum looked at me. "Lily, darling. We didn't mean any harm. We heard from your friend Nymphadora-" "Tonks." I cut her off. "Tonks owled us. It was rather out of the blue. I mean, you hadn't even written us. I would have hoped to see your handwriting but, it wasn't. Your sister told me when she was getting married. And when she got pregnant…" "Petunia got married? She's p-pregnant?" I asked, my voice was shaking. She nodded. I felt ashamed. Had I neglected to owl mum and dad enough that they favored Petunia over me? I knew it sounded selfish but, they had always cared more about me than her. "Petunia was incredibly upset that you weren't at her wedding. Only a few weeks later, she told us she was pregnant…But, we are really proud of you, Lily." Dad said. He reached over, enveloping me into a hug. James let go of my waist and stood, watching. "Thank you, Daddy." Dad pulled away, and asked, "Can we talk alone for a moment?" I looked to James. He nodded and said, "Go ahead. I'll just go see how Sirius is, after I get your mum a drink." He smiled at mum, who gave a half hearted smile back. ************************************************************* "My dear girl, Lillian. How long have you known you were pregnant?" "4 months, approximately. I found out the night of graduation." I said. "I figured something was going on. You seemed anxious. And your mother felt something was the matter but, she needn't to worry. She knew you would handle it on your own." "I'm sorry, Dad. I just didn't want you to be ashamed of me…" I looked toward the floor. Dad put his hand on my chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. "We could never be ashamed of you. I couldn't anyways…" he paused. "Your mother isn't the best when she has to swallow an idea like yours. I mean you getting married and being pregnant." I sighed. He continued. "But, it doesn't mean anything. That's how she normally is." I knew exactly what he was saying. I had known my entire life. It's just, I never got in a big predicament like this. But, in all honesty, it was a good, big predicament. Dad and I conversed a while until Jamie came to see me. "How are you doing, love?" "I'm pretty good." I walked a ways with Jamie until I stopped abruptly. The baby kicked. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked, concerned. I shook my head. "Just the baby, he's kicking." "How do you know it's a boy?" Jamie looked at me awkwardly. "Mother's instinct, I presume." I laughed. **************************************************************** Tonks walked up to us after my parents had said their goodbyes and left. She eyed me suspiciously. "Word on the street is that you know what you're having." "Yes, Tonks. I believe I know that it's a boy. Why ever do you ask?" She put her hand on her hip "Well, I can tell people don't believe you. Would you like to try a potion that will tell?" "Another school project?" I laughed. She shook her head. "Well, I learned it in that book used for Potions. It's quite interesting. It's also a shock I am reading a book." I laughed as she took my hand, leading me into the bathroom. A few moments later, after she had conjured up the potion, I walked out of the lavatory. The liquid was blue. Review Please. Im in college so I dont know how much i will be able to post for a while. 


End file.
